Mission impossible
by cbstories
Summary: Dua puluh satu tahun sudah Byun Baekhyun hidup di dunia, tapi tak satupun cowok yang pernah jadi pacarnya. Sampai akhirnya iya bertemu Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa teknik di kampusnya. Baekhyun bertekad akan mempunyai pacar pertamanya tahun ini!


Title: Mission Impossible

Main cast: Chanyeol Park, Baekhyun Byun

Author: kingradin17

Genre: drama, romance, thug life (?) lol

Chapter: 1

Dunia yang aku kenal hanyalah sebatas ruang kerja, kampus, dan rumah kecilku. Sisanya? Aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk sekedar piknik apalagi bertemu orang baru. Di usiaku yang menginjak dua puluh satu tahun, riwayat percintaanku masih suci tanpa noda daftar mantan. Sementara teman dan rekan kerjaku punya segudang cowok untuk menemani mereka jalan. Aku single! Mengenaskan. Aku juga ingin punya pacar!

.

.

.

"Dah, sampai bertemu besok! Byun, ingat ya jangan lupa selesaikan laporan bulananmu!" seorang cewek dengan perawakan tinggi semampai berseru kepadaku, itu bosku. Namanya Jung Soojung, masih muda tapi karirnya melesat melebihi umurnya. Aku menatapnya berjalan keluar lobi kemudian di sambut seorang cowok tampan yang memberikan senyum semanis gula, aku pikir siapa saja bisa meleleh setelah melihatnya? Aku tidak begitu yakin jika cowok itu pacar Soojung, mengingat Jung Soojung tidak pernah mau membuat sebuah komitmen walaupun dirinya sangatlah diminati kaum pria. Tidak seperti aku, oh... So pathetic. Dua puluh satu tahun sudah aku menetap di planet ini, tapi pacar saja aku tidak punya. Menyedihkan.

Namaku Byun Baekhyun, tinggi 175cm, berat badan 54kg. Seingatku sih terakhir kali aku mengukur tinggi badan memang hanya segitu? Ah, aku harap aku bisa tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi. Sedikit saja..

Setahun yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk merantau ke kota besar ini, Seoul. Meninggalkan nenek dan saudaraku di Busan demi mengenyam pendidikan terbaik. Aku mengambil jurusan musik, sesuai dengan minat dan bakat yang sedari kecil kusalurkan di kamar mandi saat pagi hari. Hidup di Seoul bukanlah perkara mudah, apalagi biaya hidup yang terbilang tinggi membuatku harus mencari tambahan pemasukan demi menghidupi cacing cacing di perut...chubby-ku.

So, here i am... Menjadi seorang Customer Service Freelance di sebuah aplikasi layanan jual beli online. Gajinya tidak besar, tapi cukup untuk membayar sewa kamar dan makan selama tiga puluh hari. Sementara untuk biaya kuliah, kakak ku masih mengirimiku uang bulanan.

Aku kuliah di pagi hari dan bekerja sore sampai malam. Itulah sebabnya aku tak pernah punya waktu untuk terlibat dalam kasus percintaan apapun. Terkadang aku iri melihat teman temanku menelepon kekasihnya dengan mesra, yang aku lakukan hanya bisa memandangi mereka sambil gigit jari. Hfftt.. Menyedihkan sekali. Di kelasku pun tidak ada yang menarik, hanya sekumpulan orang orang yang sibuk dengan alat musiknya. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan teman teman kuliahku, aku hanya mengenal Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongdae yang notabene adalah temanku sejak SMA dan juga roomate di rumah kecil kami.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, merapikan lengan kemeja yang ku gulung sampai siku. Backpack hitam yang sudah berumur tiga tahun pun sudah menempel di punggungku, siap untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar gedung. Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam. Jalanan kota Seoul tidak pernah sepi, apalagi ini Friday night, kulihat beberapa pasangan berjalan bergandengan sepanjang trotoar. Aku hanya bisa menelan bulat bulat rasa kesepianku. Jarak tempat kerjaku dengan rumah hanyalah berjarak dua kilometer dan dapat di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Derum sepeda motor terdengar menggelegar, aku tiba di gang depan rumah dan melihat seorang cowok menaiki motor besar, bahunya lebar, tinggi dan badannya dibalut jaket kulit hitam. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia memakai helm, aku hanya memandanginya sebentar sebelum cowok itu pergi dari depan rumahku. Hmmm.. Mungkin itu teman Kyungsoo? Entahlah, hari sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku segera masuk dan mengerjakan tugas kuliahku.

.

.

"Aku pulang! " seru ku sembari melangkah masuk dan melepas sepatu. Dapat kucium aroma nasi goreng kimchi menguar memenuhi rumah kecil kami. Jongdae yang sedang menonton tv hanya melirikku sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali sibuk dengan acara musik mingguan favoritnya. Aku menggantung jaketku kemudian duduk di sebelah Jongdae seraya menghela nafas lelah.

"Oh, apa kau sudah makan Baek? Aku membuat nasi goreng kimchi. Jongdae sudah makan, jadi aku hanya buat dua porsi" Kyungsoo menyajikan dua piring nasi goreng kimchi berwarna coklat kemerahan di atas meja. Aku tersenyum tipis, menggapai jatah nasi gorengku. Kyungsoo duduk bersama di sofa, sementara Jongdae tampak terlalu tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi di rumah ini. Matanya hanya terpaku pada layar TV yang menampilkan grup boyband EXO.

"itu sehun kan? Bukannya kau dulu teman SD nya Sehun? " tanyaku pada Jongdae. Jongdae meringis pelan sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Iya sih. Dia sudah jadi trainee sejak SD dulu. Hftt, kapan ya aku jadi idol seperti dia? " dia menggumam, menatapi EXO yang sekarang sudah berpose super keren setelah melakukan performnya.

"Mungkin nanti akan ada produser yang melihatmu tampil, lagipula kampus kita sebentar lagi kan akan mengadakan festival tahunan. Siapa tahu ada orang agensi yang tertarik denganmu. " sahut Kyungsoo setelah menelan nasi goreng.

Aku mengangguk angguk setuju, sibuk menyuap nasi kedalam mulutku.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi aku melihat seorang cowok di depan. Apa dia temanmu? " aku teringat cowok tadi, badannya cukup tinggi. Sepertinya tampan hehe. .aku tertawa dalam hati. Siapa tau kalau teman Kyungsoo atau Jongdae aku bisa minta di kenalkan. Aku nyengir sendiri membayangkan punya pacar tinggi, pasti asyik dan terlihat lucu. Hihi...

"Ooh. .maksudmu Park Chanyeol? Iya, dia datang kesini mengembalikan komik" ujar Jongdae kalem. Tuh kan, dia teman Jongdae! Bisa tidak ya aku minta di kenalkan?

Aku merapat pada Jongdae, berusaha mengorek lebih lanjut mengenai Park itu. Kyungsoo mendelik sesaat, menatapku penuh tanya sebelum akhirnya aku nyengir lebar tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa? Kau minta di kenalkan ya? Cih" Kyungsoo berujar dengan wajah datarnya. Duh, tepat sasaran sekali sih.

"Dia satu kampus dengan kita ya? " tanyaku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlallu menunjukkan ketertarikanku pada Chanyeol.

"Iya, tapi dia sudah semestar enam jurusan teknik. Kau naksir dengan Park itu? " Jongdae menoleh, melepaskan pandangan dari TV setelah akhirnya aku sadar kalau acara favoritnya sudah habis.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau kalau temanmu punya pacar? " aku berusaha menunjukan ekspresi terimutku. Kyungsoo agi lagi mendelik, hhh... Anak itu kenapa jutek sekali sih?

"Ya tentu saja, tapi apa kau yakin? Dia terkenal cukup selektif memilih pacar. Mantannya banyak, cantik cantik pula" ujar Jongdae, kali ini sambil meraih sendok lalu menyuap nasi jatah makan malamku.

"Tapi setahuku, Chanyeol belum pernah berpacaran dengan cowok. Sepertinya dia straight garis keras? " jeger! Ucapan Kyungsoo barusan cukup membuat hatiku hancur berserakan di lantai. Iya ya, bagaimana kalau dia straight? Tidak pernah terpikir olehku. Ini kan Korea, untuk urusan percintaan sesama jenis tampaknya masih awam sekali.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, berfikir. Apakah aku harus melepaskan targetku yang ini? Ah tidak! Pokoknya aku harus segera punya pacar, aku kan juga ingin seperti Kyungsoo yang di antar jemput Jongin. Atau seperti Jogdae yang selalu di bawakan masakan made in Minseok.

Terlintas di benakku memori dari ribuan pertanyaan dari teman, rekan kerja, bahkan keluarga 'Dimana gerangan pacarmu? Kok tidak pernah kelihatan berdua? '. Miris, yang aku bisa lakukan hanya meringis sambil berusaha memberikan senyum pahit tanda single sejati. Kapan aku akan melepas keperjaanku?!

"Heh, Baek. Kenapa melamun begitu? Otakmu sudah konslet ya?! " suara Kyungsoo mengambil alih drama pahit yang berputar di kepalaku. Aku nyengir lagi, menunduk menatapi piring yang ternyata sudah habis di lahap Jongdae. Hfftt... Anak ini benar benar deh, padahal kan dia sudah makan. Bagaimana aku bisa tinggi kalau jatah makanku saja masih di makan Jongdae.

"Iya, Baek. Kenapa melamun begitu? Memikirkan Chanyeol ya? Sudahlah kau mundur saja, kayaknya kau bukan tipenya deh. Mana ada cowok yang mau dengan cowok culun sepertimu"

"Yaakk! Jahat sekali sih mulutmu itu Jongdae! Aku bukan culun, ini namanya rapi. Ya kan Kyungsoo? " berusaha mencari pembelaan atas hinaan Jongdae terhadap gaya berpakaianku. Well, kalau dipikir pikir iya juga sih, aku selalu memakai kacamata dan kemeja. Style ku sangat monoton, apa ini yang membuat cowok cowok mengabaikanku?

"Jongdae benar kok, mungkin kau harus melakukan make over? Kau itu sebenernya cantik, hanya saja terlalu... Hehe" Kyungsoo mengedikan bahunya enteng, meraih piring kosongku dan membawanya ke bak cuci piring.

Baiklah, jika memang itu jalan yang harus aku tempuh untuk mendapatkan pacar. Apapun akan aku lakukan? Good bye the old Byun Baekhyun, welcome to the new sexy Byun Baekhyun. Aku akan mendapatkan pacar pertamaku tahun ini!

TBC

Author's note: tadaaa, setelah sekian lama ga nulis akhirnya aku nulis lagi. Hehehe maaf bahasanya kacau, aku lagi suka dengan style yg ringan jadi bahasanya ga baku. Oiya, aku bikin ig khusus untuk share ff di cbstories di follow ya kawan kawan. Semoga kalian suka, jangan lupa Read, Like, Comment


End file.
